


A Morning Workout of a Different Kind

by SchneiderVerseAfterDark



Category: iCarly
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneiderVerseAfterDark/pseuds/SchneiderVerseAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'What if?' inserted explicit scene between chapter 6 and chapter 7 of PD31's ShelbyVision between Freddie Benson (played by Nathan Kress) and Shelby Marx (played by the lovely Victoria Justice).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Workout of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PD31](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PD31).
  * Inspired by [ShelbyVision](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/64434) by PD31. 
  * Inspired by [ShelbyVision](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/64434) by PD31. 



> This is an explicit scene written for a friend of a friend of a friend to an under-appreciated couple to PD31's ShelbyVision story over at Fanfiction.
> 
> Except from his story is used with permission.

_Freddie was smiling broadly as he returned to Shelby's apartment, knocking on the door and waiting for the fighter. She answered the knock almost immediately, grinning as she spied him through the peephole and opening the door to allow him in. His eyes widened once again as took in the sight; her hair had been washed and was still damp and had yet to be fixed while she wore a midnight blue robe with very little, if anything, underneath it._

_The two kissed again, briefly at first but followed up with a slower, more leisurely one as he entered the apartment before taking seats on the couch and trading a few more gentle kisses; the fiery passion that immediately followed their workout seemed to have been temporarily quenched as they took their time in exploring one another's mouths._

_"So," Freddie sighed as they pulled apart; this time Shelby did not object to him gently caressing her cheek with his hand, on the contrary she reached up to do likewise._

_"So?" she smiled, slightly nervously, waiting for him to elaborate._

_"I guess we've decided that something has happened then," he smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips._

_"It looks that way, doesn't it," she agreed, broadening her smile._

_"Are you sure? This close to a fight that you, y'know, want the distraction?"_

_"Freddie," she squeezed his hands earnestly, "I know what I feel and, if I was trying to fight it, I'd be more distracted trying to battle and suppress my feelings at the same time as I was meant to be focusing on getting ready for my bout and fighting Kuznetsova. This way – I know what I want, you seem to want it too," her tone was slightly teasing._

_"I definitely do," he confirmed._

_"So now I can focus on beating the snot out of her then we can see where this takes us," she finished with a grin._

_Freddie laughed at her statement before locking their lips again; he felt that seeing where this took them sounded like a good idea._

The blossoming couple traded kiss after kiss, still in a lazily gentle manner as the fire had been partially quenched from the momentary parting, respective showers and the fatigue setting in for both of them from their morning run.

They carried on this way for untold minutes, just lost in their tender exchange of affection that had been suppressing. The positions they were sitting in however was becoming a tad uncomfortable for the pair until Shelby slipped over to straddle his lap.

Freddie’s hands moved to her silk robe covered hips and his lips moved away from her lips and down her left side of her jaw line to peeper it with butterfly kisses. He went further down her neck to kiss along the beautifully olive skin, occasionally giving it a soft lick like a cat.

She closed her eyes and let a soft mew escape her lips while the hand that once was on his cheek slipped back to cup the back of his head and fingers slip through his short hair, encouraging him to continue.

Freddie continued his gentle trailing to the hollow of where her neck met her shoulder, but was blocked by the neck of her closed robe. Out of much regret pulled his right hand off her hip and reached up to palm over her upper left chest, his thumb gently brushing over the sliver of skin under her neck from just above where her robe closed.

His slightly rough fingertips from years of messing with his AV equipment and computer parts of all sorts tenderly brushed up her the silky material until he palmed her shoulder and thumb hooked over the left collar of the robe.

Shelby softly whimpered from the loss of one of his strong grips on her hip, but pleasantly shivered from the contact of his hand on her upper chest then her shoulder. He kissed away from the hollow of her neck onto her collar bone while his thumb slowly pulled the collar away from her neck to expose her skin so he could taste and have free reign to kiss all along her left side.

The hand on the back of his head gripped tighter to encourage his movements while she clenched her eyes shut and gnawed on her bottom lip. She subconsciously scooted closer to him and started rotating her hips when she felt his growing hardness in his shorts against her panty covered center.

He groaned against her now bare shoulder from the grinding motion against him. He thought he’d feel embarrassed with her feeling such a thing, but she obviously wasn’t minding and both giving and getting something out of the happenstance.

He pulled away and relaxed back on the couch to ride out the sensation running through his groin and catch his breath. He looked to his… something… and paused with eyes widening.

Shelby opened her eyes to see why he had stopped and caught his wondrous expression. The pleasant smile that had formed on her face eased away and quietly asked in concern, “What’s wrong?”

He remained silent for a moment and she followed his eyes down.

She looked down and saw that he had pull her robe enough to the side to loosen the belt and partially opened it to expose the soft curvature of the entirety of her left breast. It was a solid B-cup that was a nice handful for Freddie if he cupped it. Privately in the back of his mind he doubted that she would really need any under support with any shirt she wore as they were firm enough to defy gravity for the most part and seeing them now in their full glory, he felt vindicated in such a belief. Her olive skin continued without interruption of any sort of tan line and only the slightly darker tan coloration with a hint of pinkness of her hardening little nub broke the unblemished skin. It was mouthwatering to Freddie as a little bit of candy, perhaps like a Hershey Kiss.

Her cheek flushed a deeper red at feeling suddenly exposed to him, but he was finally able to mutter once he got his wits about him, “You’re beautiful.”

The CFC fighter lifted her chin enough to meet his eyes and saw the genuineness in them that shined through. She may have seen a hint of lust in his eyes, which she couldn’t blame him as she had done many the same during their workout routines, but his genuine feelings for her completely dominated his baser feelings.

He cupped her cheek and let their lips meet again. She parted her lips and let the tip of her tongue tease the tip of his tongue. Their tongues dueled for several quickly heated seconds, neither willing to back down due to the competitive nature that had formed between them.

Shelby even through a quickly fogging mind decided to distract him by palming over the hand on her cheek and gently pulled it down to run his fingertips down her neck and the butt of his hand on her upper chest. She kept up her tongue offensive for just another few moments until his hand was palming over the soft supple flesh, her hardening nipple pressing against the center of his palm.

He whispered with fear lacing his voice that he was going too far, “Shelby—“

She interrupted his words with another kiss then whispered against the increasingly pink lips, “It’s okay. Please…”

The producer didn’t think twice about arguing with her as he let his hand travel further down until he was cupping underneath her soft flesh and let his thumb brush over her small nub. He began to gently massage underneath it, wanting to get a good feel of the heavenly flesh.

The wet haired brunette mewed into their lazy kisses from his delicate touch coaxing her tip into further hardness.

Shelby’s left hand cupped his cheek again while her right hand slipped off his left shoulder and palmed over his cotton covered left pec, feeling his solid frame from years of working out. She slid her hand further down, fisting the material of his shirt then sliding her hand under the hem to palm over his muscular abs.

‘God, he must do a lot of sit-ups,’ she thought as she left soft pecks on his cheek while his face moved to bury itself back into the crook of her neck. She moaned into his ear again, not just from the kisses Freddie continued to place on her shoulder or massaging her breast or even her hips getting into grinding harder against him, but from the solid feel of him.

Freddie softly laughed against her blemish free skin on his way back across her collar bone, neck, cheek then finally her lips as her fingers tickled his abdomen.

As Shelby returned the eager kiss, allowing his tongue to bully its way past into her mouth, her hand didn’t stay there long to play as she wouldn’t be denied this time. She paused her grinding long enough to let her right hand slipped further between them and button to his shorts. Going purely on instinct, she unbuttoned his shorts and started pulling down the zipper, giving him a little more room for his hardened manhood though it now obscenely tenting his boxers.

Her fingers brushed over the thin cotton layer of his boxers separating her fingertips to his flesh and it was enough to send a shiver through her producer. He deepened his kiss with her, his gentle grip on her bosom and grip on her hip.

Shelby moaned in return from his caressing of her chest and started rubbing her palm over his covered shaft.

Freddie’s left hand finally moved off of her hip and turned to slip between the lose flap of her opened robe to palm over her smooth abdomen. He palmed over her unblemished skin and gently rubbed over it in circles in time with her palming and his brushing his thumb over her nipple.

His hand started dipping further down until he reached the elastic band of her cotton panties and slipped past it. His thumb brushed past hairless skin until he felt her hood and brushed over it.

Shelby pulled her lips away and gasped, “Freddie…”

Freddie lifted his chin to meet her eyes and asked in a worried voice, “Did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s just… no one’s ever touched me there. It’s just… unexpected.”

“Do you want me to stop? We’ve already gone further than I…”

The fighter’s loose fingers around his rod while resting her palm on him tightened to feel his solidarity, drawing a low rumble groan past his lips. She whispered, just as fearful of his answer and the uncertainty that played in her mind and heart, “Do you want me to stop?”

The newly formed couple looked into each others eyes and realized how this morning would end and both found that was what they wanted.

Freddie slipped his hand a little further down and gently started brushing over her moistening lips with his thumb, delicately exploring her while hoping he was giving her enough stimulation.

Shelby in return slipped her hand over the elastic waistband of his boxers then she slightly lifted it up, enough to get over his crown obscenely tenting his shorts, then pulled them down freeing his manhood.

He groaned into her mouth, feeling the sudden draft of the cool apartment air across his hardened shaft. He thought about slowing down as they were going too far as he was already had the soft fullness in his palm, but that hesitation was swept aside when he felt the cool air being replaced with an incredible sensation: Shelby’s delicate fingers wrapping around him and driving away the coolness with her warmth.

As much as she wanted to see him, she maintained her gentle, playful kisses with him. She didn’t have any other to compare too, but could feel that he was reasonably endowed and her instincts screamed that they wanted him—they wanted to feel him inside of her.

He didn’t think the feeling could get any better with this beautiful young woman holding him, but he was proven quite wrong when she gave her first gentle stroke of him then another then when she scooted up to feel more of his thumb against her sex, cloth covered opening starting to grind again on the underside of his stiff rod.

Freddie pulled his mouth away from her moist lips and tongue, resting his forehead against her forehead and let out a low groan, “Shelby…”

Shelby returned with a whimper of her own the contact she felt with his thumb and her sex pressing against him with only one layer of clothing separating them. He was so hard, yet soft like velvet in her gentle grip.

He crashed his lips against her lips again, her eagerly deepening it with parting of her mouth and shoving her tongue past his lips to start a duel of tongues, the heat from earlier starting to return.

She turned her grip around his rod to hold the upper side in her palm while grinding her center along the underside.

The feelings of her hand and the soft touch of her shorts were getting to him, too quickly without him realizing it as he felt the familiar ache in his balls but didn’t register the significance immediately. His mind was too focused on not only seeing this beautiful girl in his arms have a small release, but actually feeling it through his body pressed against her.

She shivered in his grasp, a small release rippling through her and feeling a sudden renewal of wetness.

Freddie took a moment to see the sheer pleasure on the lovely half-Latino’s face and felt a moment of pride for giving it to her, but it was short lived as he twitched hard in her hand and he realized how close he really was to releasing.

He pulled his hand away from her breast and brought it to rest on her cheek to lift her face to look at him in the eyes. “Shelby?

“What?”

“I’m… I’m getting… you know…”

“Oh… Oh?” she let out a soft laugh.

He bowed his head to hide his embarrassment and muttered, “Yeah, I wouldn’t want to make a… mess.”

“Okay… but… what do you want to do? I had… I—you know, but I can’t—we can’t leave you like this.”

He was thankful that she wouldn’t leave him hanging, as if he had any real doubt she would do such a thing, but he didn’t want her to do anything she wasn’t comfortable doing. They had already gone far behind just a simple makeout session. He timidly suggested after a few seconds of mental struggle, “Bedroom?”

The MMA fighter brightened up at the suggestion as she was hoping he would make the suggestion. What was about to happen in the next few minutes was not how she pictured her first time to turn out, but nevertheless what was happening didn’t seem to be any less special or disappointing.

The television producer pulled his boxers up and just fastened the button to his shorts before slipping his hands around her tight ass before standing up. She wrapped her legs around him and gripped her arms tightly around the back of his neck.

Freddie walked them too her bedroom and quickly crossed the threshold. Her bed was mostly made for the most part with the sheet and blanket pulled up. He balanced her with one hand and leaned slightly back while his right hand grabbed a corner of the blanket and sheet and pulled it down.

He turned and gently rested her in the center of the bed to rest her still slightly damped hair on one of the pillows then pulled off his loosely hanging button shirt off his shoulders, tossed it away; flung his flip-flops off his feet under Shelby’s new bed then pulled his shorts down, leaving him in his muscle shirt and very tenting boxers. He crawled up, bracing himself on his hands and knees, trapping her legs between his spread knees.

They smiled to one another, both realizing where this would eventually end now that they were on her bed. On an emotional level, each had imagined this playing out differently, but neither seemed to mind. On a physical level, a part of Freddie wished he wasn’t so fatigued from the jog this morning, but another part of him didn’t mine being tired as it help set the stage for gentle lovemaking.

The producer pulled his lips away and locked onto the eyes of the girl he had fallen hard in love. He had his doubts after his disappointments with Carly and his insane attempt to date Sam, but here he was: hovering over a beautiful girl that returned his feelings and actually genuine to him. If this was a dream, he had every intention to stay in it as long as possible.

The new couple started with a few gentle kisses, just becoming reacquainted with one another after their momentary pause.

Shelby reached up to cup his cheeks as they turned their heads from side to side to avoid their noses bumping into each other while enjoying their oddly innocent exchange.

Freddie broke his lips away to travel down her chin and down her throat. He drew a few giggles for her with light lapping of her skin cross her pulse point, but careful not to leave any mark on her as she was going to go on television in a few days in HD.

The recent high school graduate moved his lips further down to start down her exposed sternum from her partially parted robe. He moved nearly to her cleavage until the silky material brought an abrupt halt of his lips. He lifted his mouth and shifted his weight to his left hand and glanced to Shelby’s anticipating glance, asking for her permission to continue to the next step.

She smiled and nodded her head barely a fraction before he took the loosely tied belt between and leisurely pulled the ends apart until it was completely untied. He reached for the flaps of her robe and slowly parted them until they slipped off the side curvature of her breasts to completely reveal her.

The one time web-producer swallowed at the first glance at her nearly naked form. His eyes started from her swan like neck, something he had plenty of chances to see when she put her hair in a ponytail or up, but no less beautiful to look at in the moment.

His eyes moved to her breasts, stopping to gaze at both beauties now that they were unobstructed from his view. His initial assessment of the left one had been correct. They were a nice handful in the B-cup range that set nicely on her body, not too big and not too small—like Goldie Locks and the Three Bears—just right, though it wasn’t the easiest to tell with her lying on her back. They were topped with slightly darker nipples and quarter size areolas.

His eyes continued their track down to her smooth abdomen and her cute little indentation of a bellybutton.

Shelby’s olive skin was only broken again by the pair of cute light blue tang cut panties that covered her treasure, damp in the center.

Freddie’s manhood ached in his boxers at seeing the sight. He leaned forward, bracing himself again by palming the sheet on either side of her upper arms, and capturing her lips again for a brief kiss. He spoke in a hushed tone against her lips, “You’re beautiful Shelby.”

She mumbled a thank you as her physically fit boyfriend moved his lips down her neck and back down her sternum, sending a shiver through her. His mouth finally reached her left breast and bashfully placing kisses along the mound of flesh, still trying to believe he could be kissing such a beautiful thing. His lips soon reached the near center of plump flesh and closed his lips around her dark tanned pebble and took a gentle suckle. He looked up to see her face as he got a taste of her hardening nub and saw the fighter puff out a breath from his gentle ministration and shiver.

He continued to suckle from her for just a little longer, enjoying sucking on the living piece of candy for just a bit longer. He released his lips and quickly lapped at the hard nub, wondering if he could get it harder. He bathed it with his spittle and in a momentary fit of teasing and drawing from his scientific knowledge about how sweat worked, blew gently across.

The fighter shivered from the sudden coldness against her tip. “Freddie!”

He grinned to her, but to quickly make it up to her he lapped back onto the peak to warm her back up.

The flip-flop of sensation through her breast sent another pleasurable shiver through her.

Freddie finally moved his lips from her nipple and kissed along the underside of her flesh, savoring every second of his lips across her soft and supple skin. He moved up the inside to her cleavage until he circled around and traveled a little further up to kiss over her heart. He placed several more until he crossed her upper chest then down to circle around her other breast.

He peppered the orb with his affection then another gentle suckle from her nearly chocolate colored pebble. He could have spent the rest of the evening just worshiping her chest, but he wanted her bring pleasure to the rest of her body and in turn get pleasure from the act of giving it to her.

He slithered down, peppering her fine skin with kiss after kiss in a zigzag pattern, drawing a soft giggle from the feared fighter.

The far stronger teen stopped and kissed around her bellybutton before he parted his mouth to wrap his lips around her naval and flicked out the tip of his tongue to explore the little crevice.

She let out a laugh and brushed over the top of his hair as if aggressively petting a dog, “Freddie.”

He grinned onto her skin and gave just a few more flicks of his tongue to ‘torture’ her before letting his kisses trail further down her skin until he reached the waistband of her panties. He looked up to her warm eyes and saw her playful smile, seeing that he had relaxed her and doing his best to put her at ease at what he was about to do.

He looped his fingers under the waistband on either side of her hips and ever so delicately started pulling them down.

She lifted her little bum and legs to help him pull them down her quite athletic legs, he only briefly stopping to get them off around her ankles then tossed away carelessly somewhere in the room. She lowered her legs and spread them slightly, revealing her world to him. She was hairless and her flower was starting to blossom with some dew that started to coat on them from their earlier activity.

Freddie looked back up to meet Shelby’s eyes that were filled with apprehension. He reached for the outside of her thighs and affectionately palmed over them, hoping to set her at ease.

His strong, yet delicate touch set her at ease and brushed away any embarrassment of now feeling completely exposed to him. They smiled to one another before he scooted further down the bed to lie between her legs that she stretched out on either side of him.

Shelby cautiously questioned, figuring out what he was going to do next, “Do you want to do that? I hear… I hear that guys don’t necessarily enjoy doing that.”

“I was thinking that you might enjoy it—assuming I’m any good at it. Do you have concerns? I rinsed my mouth out before coming over here. I don’t have anything stuck in my teeth or anything. I don’t want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable.”

She stifled a giggle from hearing his practical approach to the matter then answered in a serious manner, “No, it’s okay. I just… I understand the mechanics of sex obviously, but…” She started blushing, not sure how to finish that statement.

“If you’re not comfortable, I won’t do this.”

“No, if you want to do this for me, I want to try. There’s only one way to find out if I like it.”

“Okay, I hope to not disappoint, but you let me know if I’m doing something you don’t like.”

She brushed over the crown of his head and whispered, “I will. I know you’ll do great.”

With that vote of awkwardly given confidence, he placed an innocent kiss over her right joint between her pelvis and leg then another to help relax her again. He slowly trailed kisses down it, occasionally flicking his tongue out to draw a short giggle from her, until he reached her outer lip then started traveling back up the path. He looked up between the valley of her increasingly heaving breast as pleasure and nervousness gripped the champion fighter, hoping to capture a glimpse of her eyes. However, she had turned her gaze to the ceiling, avoiding his gaze either in trusting him to take care of her or to nervous to watch him.

Freddie trailed over her lower abdomen below her naval and moved to her other joint to repeat the process of delicate kisses, but this time stopped at her entrance. He slightly tilted his head and parted his lips to give as innocent a kiss to lips that were not of her mouth.

Shelby sucked in a sharp breath from the foreign contact.

He lifted his head up, worry filling him and fear displaying across his face.

The MMA fighter brushed over his head and stuttered, “I’m just surprised. That was a new experience. I’m okay.”

He nodded his head in understanding then brought his lips back to her opening and gently kissed her nether lips as if he was kissing her lips. He gave each side the slow tender attention he had given her throughout and it was sending her all new sensations through her that her fingers never found—not that she couldn’t get considerable pleasure from her digit manipulation.

He darted out his tongue to swipe along her left petal then the right one, collecting her dew and causing her to wiggle on the bed. He put just a little pressure with his hands on top of her thighs to hold her in place while he continued to let his tongue dance across her lips.

Her little pearl finally appeared from her hood. He kissed around it then darted his tongue out to swipe around it, sending Shelby to near vibration she was beginning to shiver so much. He caught her love button between his lips and took a quick suckle as he did with her nipple.

She bucked up hard as if touching an electric wire, the pleasure shooting up her spine. “JANK!”

Her shout of pleasure was music to his ear in knowing he had done right and the muscular teen released her pearl and turned his tongue back to her folds, lathering her with his saliva while gathering her nectar. He turned his tongue into lapping at her lips in a concentrated pattern of letters and numbers, but not in order.

Shelby couldn’t withstand Freddie’s oral assault for very long as her hips not only started gyrating towards him, but starting to buck erratically against his mouth. She clearly liked his progress, a slow easy build up for her but the underlining restraint of wanting to ravish her. He was through spelling both their names and giving her his telephone number when she finally mumbled, “Freddie please…”

He broke his lips away for the briefest of seconds to ask, “Please what?”

She found his left hand, having moved from her thigh to brush up and down her side and laced her fingers with his fingers then gently squeezed as she spoke, “Please… I’m almost…”

He would be damned if he left her hanging, so he practically dove his nose and mouth into her opening and shoved his tongue inside her pulling out all the stops. He licked and flicked and fucked her with his tongue, desperately wanting to give his beautiful girl her release.

Her fingers gripped tight around his fingers as palms pressed just as hard against one another while her other hand latched on to the back of his head to hold him in place.

The wet haired fighter let out a string of whimpers as her body raced towards release, “Fre… oh God, oh jank, jank, I’m… oh chizz!”

Shelby’s vision turned into rainbow colors and ass lifted off the bed and drove her mound into his face then her muscles tightened to lock her in position and leaving her at the mercy of his tongue.

He showed no mercy with responding by driving his talented tongue as deep as it would go and flick inside. His wanted her released to be dragged out as long as he could make it.

The fighter’s eyes rolled up and her mind started turning to mush from never having a release this intense or last this long, but all good things come to an end. The tension in her legs finally subsided and she flopped back on her new bed, but Freddie’s mouth remained on her crotch.

Freddie gently withdrew his tongue, taking as much of her honey as he could manage which had increased considerably. He closed his mouth and swallowed, relishing her flavor in her mouth. He stuck his tongue back and licked away around the outside of her lips, finding her taste sweeter than any smoothie he ever tasted.

Shelby relaxed so much in the soft bed that he wondered if she dozed off, only whimpering from the shockwaves of her ecstasy and his occasional stimulation. If she had, it wouldn’t have been an insult to him, but something that made him proud that he could make her pass out with pleasure.

The Seattle boy crawled up the bed to rest beside her on her right where he draped his arm over her to grip her opposite side. He was pleasantly surprised that she was awake and their noses snuggled to one another before the new couple’s lips crashed into each other. Their lips parted and tongues started their wrestling match again, though not as fierce as earlier since the fighter felt like she was beat.

Shelby found the taste on his lips interesting, a bit sweet and realized that she was tasting herself on his lips. The brunette found that she didn’t mind tasting herself on his lips. She found it pretty naughty that she found herself pretty sweet.

The champion fighter was the first to speak in an exhausted voice, “Freddie, that was…”

He grinned, trying to hide his nervousness. “I take it that you enjoyed that?”

She nodded, a ghost of a smile playing on her face. “Very.”

“Good because… I was a little nervous. I… ”

She cupped his left cheek and breathed out, “It’s okay. I’m nervous too. I’ve never… not with anyone.”

Freddie had instinctively picked that up over the time they had shared—or at least hope she was, but would never judge her if she had been with someone previously. He quietly confessed, “Neither have I.”

Her bashful smile made her look even more beautiful to her eyes. She found her voice, “Not with Carly or Sam?”

He quietly admitted, something akin to regret in his voice but far more complicated than simply not going that far with either of them, “No, neither worked out close to having the chance at this. There just wasn’t the trust or genuine feeling in our relationships to warrant this.”

She brushed his cheek, hoping to convey her sympathy then answered, “I’m glad I’m sharing this with you though.”

“I am too.”

The couple started on their kissing again, wanting to maintain their closeness. While they did so, Shelby’s left hand traveled down his chest, pausing to let her fingertips play on his abdomen then down to caress him through his boxers.

He closed his eyes and groaned from her gentle and warm touch even through the boxers. She tightened her grip and started to stroke him through the material, bringing him back to full attention from any softening that might have happened during his pleasuring of her.

The look in her eyes told him what she expected next, but the gentleman inside had to ask, “Are you sure?”

The fighter’s other hand cupped his cheek and retorted, “Are you?”

He thought for half a second, but it was enough to weight the consequences of what they were about to do. He nodded then placed another gentle kiss on her lips that she deepened, wanting to make another connection with him before they took the next step.

Freddie pulled his lips away and slipped off the bed. He pulled down his boxers and stepped out of them and in a flash he was back on the bed. She parted her legs and bent her knees, forming her legs in like those of a butterfly while he settled between them with bracing his knees and thighs helping keep hers apart. He gripped himself by the base with his right hand and placed his achingly hard rod across her flower.

She whimpered at his spongy head sliding across her slick slit, trying to process all the odd signals reaching her brain about the contact. He stroked over her several more times and Shelby suddenly yelped then let out a giggle when in an upstroke his crown pressed against her clit.

He looked to her in worry for a half a second, but her near giddy expression told him that she was alright, so he continued.

After making sure or hoped she was lubricated enough, he lined up his rod to her opening and slightly pushed. She was tight fight to push inside, but he put in a little more pressure against her opening then his head slipped through her folds with a near pop.

The couple shivered with the new experience. Though just his head was inside her, the warmth and feeling around him was nothing like he ever felt while the prone profession fighter was coming to the realization that something foreign other than feminine products was inside her.

Once he thought she had become comfortable with his welcomed intrusion, he slowly pushed forward, encountering more resistance from her tightness until she felt a barrier on the underside of his rod.

He looked into her eyes, taking one last moment to see if she really wanted this, but with a slight smile and nod. He kissed her forehead then as gently as he could manage, pushed forward and pushing past the barrier.

Shelby had her hits in her career that hurt, but this was on a different level of pain, yet a lace of pleasure shivering through her in knowing who she was sharing this special moment. However, that didn’t prevent her eyes swelling with moisture.

He leaned forward and rested his forearms on either side of her and reached to cup her cheeks. He brought his hips back, slightly pulled out while he brushed her check with his thumb, taking away a tear or two in the process. He whispered with deep regret in his voice, “Shelby, I’m sorry. I—“

She brought her fingers up and covered his lips with her fingertips. “It’s okay. I’m okay…” She placed the gentlest of kisses on his lips to reassure him. “I’m okay. You’re just… gifted and waayyy bigger than my finger.”

Freddie cocked an eyebrow, not understanding her meaning initially.

Shelby’s cheeks blushed a deeper hew of pink and muttered, “Sometimes a girl needs to take care of her needs… after a fight.”

The couple snorted out laughs at the same time, breaking the tension, but not the near magical moment.

The producer smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips which she eagerly returned and wrapped her arms behind his neck to keep him in place. They just kissed and nuzzled while they became adjusted to one another, both just relishing the new feeling neither had felt before now.

Freddie breathed against her lips, “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

The producer pushed up to hover over her and their hands sought out one another to eventually lace their fingers together, palms pressed against one another, Freddie inadvertently having Shelby’s hands pinned to the bed on either side of her shoulders while he hovered over her.

She was completely pinned. Her fighting instincts were telling her to try to escape, but she didn’t want to escape. She had never submitted, but she wanted to this time, she wanted to surrender to him, only him.

Their locked their eyes and each knew from the simple glance that the other was alright.

He slowly withdrew then at nearly the same diligence, pushed back into her. He worked in and out of her at a slow, steady pace and each time he withdrew from her, he pushed a little further into her. He took several strokes before he bottomed out into her and her thighs squeezed his hips and her nails dug into the top of his hands.

He settled into a gentle rhythm, sending nearly indescribable pleasure through him as he was gripped by her silky and moist grip. However, he realized that she was having trouble getting comfortable with his strokes, so he decided that he needed to change it up for her to enjoy. He shifted his hips and rolled to his back with bringing her along.

The lovely Latino fighter let out a surprise yelp from the shift of suddenly being on top with her hands now pinning him down and her in a type of mounted position she had never in before.

Her eyes rolled back and let out a whimper, feeling if possible that he was touching deeper inside her.

She bowed her head, her long silky brunette hair tickling his biceps and side of his chest. She took a few seconds to get comfortable then looked down with quite confused expression.

He quickly explained, “You didn’t look like you were comfortable, so… I thought you needed to set the pace.”

She smiled, her heart swelling with his consideration. She leaned forward and locked her lips with him to show him her appreciation. Her eyes said ‘thank you’ and he understand her message.

Using the leverage of holding his hands and her knees, she lifted up slightly and pulled away and he withdrew about halfway then slowly sunk back down on his meat.

As she slowly set a pace for herself, momentarily using him as a living sex toy, her breasts hung down to his face as tempting fruit and he couldn’t help but swipe out his tongue over her tight nub, alternating between the two each time they gently swung to his mouth.

She shivered from each wet contact, quickly feeling overwhelmed by sliding his shaft in and out and teasing tongue. She wasn’t ready to tip over the edge again this soon, so she sat up and sank fully onto his fleshy steel.

The MMA fighter heard him whimper in disappointment and instantly missed his attention while she let go of his hands and balanced herself by palming over his abs.

His hands slipped under her barely hanging on robe on her shoulders and gripped her hips to help her.

Shelby bashfully answered, “Sorry, I just wanted to last a little bit longer.”

“It’s okay, I just want you to feel comfortable.”

She nodded her head and asked him with just as much concern, “Are you?”

He devilishly grinned. “I’m good. I have a beautiful girl on my lap that looks like she’s having a fantastic time. What more could I ask for?”

She playfully swatted his muscular shoulder then started pushing up with her knees and hands before dropping down. She repeated this process several times until she found a gentle pace that she could maintain. She wished she could have gone a little faster, but she was already fighting the tiredness through her from this morning. She could have tried and called on her willpower to go faster, but she didn’t want to over do it as she would any workout when she had a fight in three days.

She was quickly becoming tired from doing nearly all the work and not having a chance to fully recover from the morning workout, so her movement slowed down to a near snail’s pace.

He tightened his grip on her hips and took over lifting her, taking over the work.

She glanced down to him thankfully and he smiled to show he didn’t mind at all. She tossed her head back and moved her hands to his forearms to hang on to as he lifted and dropped her down at the same even pace she had set. Only a minute or so passed before she felt a larger wave of pleasure about to crash on her.

He saw the look in her eyes and he had a fair guess what was about to happen next. He softly encouraged with his lips curling into a teasing smile, “That’s it Shelby. You’re almost there. Just enjoy the ride. Just enjoy.”

The brunette fighter gazed down to her muscular boyfriend, easily supporting her weight and seeing that he wasn’t caring about his pleasure and just wanted her to have a good time. She found the one and that turned her on just as much as his meat sliding in and out of her hitting all the right places.

He sped up his lifting and dropping of her and added bucking up into her, driving just a little further into her, scrapping her internal bundle of nerves and for a seconds she thought his head had kissed her deepest part.

The CFC fighter’s eyes rolled back in her head and tossed her head back, her long hair tickling his thighs. A moment later, she shouted as the tension through her body snapped, “Freddie!”

She bucked her pelvis hard against him, driving his length into her just a little further to touch her most intimate parts and clenched hard around him. Her hands move from his forearms and gripped his wrist to signal she wanted him to stop lifting her while she gyrated her hips to try to release the tension in her pelvis to him.

Shelby’s mind went completely blank and her senses dulled to the point of only Freddie’s touch.

She clenched hard around the invading shaft, drawing a low growl from the teen underneath her. She heaved a desperate breath trying to fill her lungs, thrusting out her lovely chest.

Freddie couldn’t help but let go of her left hip and reaching up to grab one of her heaving orbs and brush his thumb and pinch over her protruding nipple.

Shelby let out another pleasurable cry from the pinch, adding to the washing away wave.

Seconds later she finally rode out her release and she slumped against his hand, the only thing supporting her from falling forward.

He helped her ease herself down and rest against him. He brushed some hair behind her left ear and whispered against her nose and upper lip, “Are you okay?”

The faintest of smiles played across her face, but he could tell that she was content.

She closed her eyes and barely nodded her head before she leaned forward and snuggled her nose into the right crook of his neck. She slowly breathed and let her body settled to the point of nearly dozing off.

The lovely fighter’s may have wanted to relax, but her velvet grip around his manhood relaxed and tensed, trying to milk him.

He tightened his grip on her hips and lifted her up. He settled her back down and his shaft nestled between her cheeks as he inadvertently spread them while holding him and under the draping of her silk rob that neither had gotten off of her. She had such a fine tight little ass that he had gotten to see the majority of when she was in swimwear and when her workout shorts hugged them just right. His mind traveled down the path of what it would be like to sink into that entrance. He flexed against her at the thought, but quickly disregarded the idea.

Shelby’s brow tightened and she whimpered from his lost then opened her eyes to give him a confused look.

Freddie threw an apologetic look to her and whispered, “Sorry, but… you feel fantastic and I just might… ‘go off’ if I stayed any longer.”

She blushed and glanced away, feeling a little giddy that she could have that affect on him. She turned her face back to him and started engaging in soft quick kisses.

He closed his eyes and returned the quick lip locks.

They lazily made out with each other, letting time just past them by.

Though he had a very lovely and nearly naked girl lying across him and trading kisses, he had retreated from the brink and started softening between her cheeks.

Shelby noticed the lack of his presence and warmth between her cheeks then paused in her kissing. She quietly asked, “Are you okay now?”

He nodded.

Her face lit up with a smile and softly teased, “Good, because I was hoping we weren’t done yet.”

“You weren’t?”

“You’re not done,” she stated matter-of-factly feeling his presence on her rear.

“True, but…”

Her cute little brow furled up along with the rest of her face. “But?”

“Shel, trust me on this… what we just shared was incredible and I will never forget it. We don’t have to do anymore.”

She blushed, taking in his words, but quickly made a decision. She reached back with her right hand brushed her fingertips up and down his semi-flaccid rod. She playfully smiled, wrinkling her cute little nose in the process and teased, “This is for both of us, not just me.”

Shelby slid down his chest then his abdomen, letting her soft mounds of flesh scrap across his skin. She settled to rest on his left thigh and took him in her delicate yet strong hand. He was a still a bit plump as not all the blood had left him. She examined him for a moment, finally taking her first good look at him. It was the first one she had seen in person and it looked beautiful. He was covered with her drying juices and she was grateful to find the lack of blood on him.

She started by placing a soft kiss on his crown, getting a feel of his soft flesh. She gave him another kiss, moving her lips to his little eye and caught a bit of her essence and a dribble of his own. The combination was surprisingly sweet to her taste buds.

Freddie quickly put the pieces together on what she was planning. “Shelby, you don’t—“

“I want to try if it’s alright. I… you did with me, why not try to see?”

“Okay, but don’t do anything you’re not comfortable doing.”

She kissed his upper thigh then grinned to him. “I promise,” she answered to reassure both of them.

The brunette fighter leisurely started moving her hand up and down while placing more kisses on his head then down his shaft once her hand was out of the way. She quickly started adding short swipes of her tongue to lick on the sides of his stiffening shaft, lapping at him like melting ice cream.

It took her no time to getting him back at full mast and nearly as hard as steel in her hand. She estimated that he was at least six inches in length and probably more. She didn’t exactly have a ruler to measure him, but she wasn’t worried about that now as she wanted to satisfy the man that had so satisfied her.

During this entire time, Freddie relaxed back and groaned in pleasure simply by her touch, feathery light kisses and laps on him. He was about to really get a treat when Shelby parted her lips and took his crown into her mouth.

“Oh Jank!”

She smiled around his flesh at his description of her contact then pressed the tip of her tongue against his little eye and another droplet of his pre-release slowly oozed out. She caught it on her tongue and took the moment to enjoy the taste. His taste was surprisingly sweet and she wanted more.

She lowered her head and took more of him into her mouth, moving her hand down to hold his base. She stopped halfway down as he poked just before reaching the back of her throat. She was terrified of accidentally choking or reacting where she might bite down on him. She slowly withdrew, trying to coat him with as much of her saliva as she could manage while her hand stroked upward.

She internally sighed in relief when she reached to just under his glands, amazing herself at how comfortable she was at doing such an act of taking him into her mouth. She never really imagined her doing such a thing with a guy, but figured that it may have just been that she was just so comfortable around him.

The CFC fighter started her sliding back down and flattened her tongue and glided it along the underside of his flesh. She moaned around him as she began a cycle of slow bobbing of her head. The second half she was concerned to try to take in her mouth she stroked him in a twisting manner.

Freddie pushed his head back on the pillow, feeling his mind was becoming unglued. Being inside her was incredible, but this was sure giving that experience a run for its money in being warm and wet and what she was doing with her tongue. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed in her ministration of her oral talents, but he was already feeling the familiar ache in his jewels and hissed out, “Shel… Shel, stop.”

Shelby pulled her mouth off of him with an almost comedic pop. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes—no, I’m… I’m getting close.”

“Oh?” Her worried expression turned into bashful pride. “So you’re enjoying this?”

“Very much. You’re a natural talent.”

She turned her head to hide her flushing face and bashfully remarked, “Thank you.”

She started crawling back up him and dragging her lovely bosoms across his skin, but she briefly stopped when his rod twitched hard as they slid on either side of him. She just wasn’t large enough to completely wrap around him, but she still had enough size to sandwich him like a bun to a hotdog and her soft flesh was reacting with a bit more precum bubbled from his little slit. She quickly committed this to memory to try in their next encounter as if she tried now, he’d blow and he clearly wanted to wait and she would respect his wishes.

The slightly wet haired fighter finished crawling up to his eye level then rolled onto her back and pulled on him to follow.

Freddie rolled over with her and settled between her spread legs, much the same way as they started out before.

She looked up to meet his eyes and whispered, “I want us to finish this way, but let me know because… I can’t let you finish… in—inside me… yet…”

The producer didn’t hesitate to nod then steal a quick kiss in reassurance.

She was trapped again and as before and had the same instinct in wanting to escape, but pushed down that feeling down as this was the way she wanted to finish their encounter. She wanted to be surrounded by him.

The hot fighter that was fantasies of many guys reached down and grabbed his pleasurable rod and aimed it for her opening. She gave a gentle pull to signal that she wanted him to move forward which he easily complied.

His head contacted her folds and slipped inside her again, a little easier since she had worked him up and herself while ‘fluffing’ him, but she was still a tight fit for him.

He lifted up and divided his weight between his knees and on her trapped palms. In the back of his mind he hoped he wasn’t hurting her with any of his weight, but she wasn’t complaining.

The television producer slowly pulled back then pushed back inside, taking his time to get a good rhythm.

The champion fighter whimpered, “Oh my God Freddie…”

He slowed down his thrusting and looked into her nearly chocolate eyes. His concern for her dripped off of his voice, asking, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m… I’m great… how are… how are you? How are… you feeling…” she barely got out in bated breath.

A wave a relief passed over him and he answered, his breath becoming shorter with each thrust and withdraw, “I’m… jank, I feel… Shelby, you…” He shook his head, unable to form a coherent thought in being able to describe the heaven he felt.

She grinned at seeing him being lost for words, but soon that grin turned into a grimace of pleasure with the wave inside slowly lapping at her.

Freddie carried on for perhaps another minute or maybe another half hour, neither was sure as they were lost in each other’s eyes and the moment of being one with one another. The pleasure continued to build and it looked to Freddie’s eyes that she would reach her peak first.

He wanted to give it to her.

He wanted her to feel everything she could in this encounter, especially since he wasn’t too far off after several starts and stops, her gifted talented tongue and mouth and the warmth, slickness and tightness of her love canal. It had to be a minor miracle he hadn’t released already.

The muscular built teen leaned forward so his chest was touched her plump flesh, her stiff nipples scraping his muscular chest. He brought his lips to her swollen ones and kissed them again and in that moment of distraction, he sheathed completely into her and it sent her over another tipping point.

“Freddie!” she shouted at the top of her lungs, probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear if any of them were still home instead of at work. She bucked hard against him, trying to take him completely inside while the rest of her body spasmed. Her slick and warm walls clenched hard around his shaft like a vice, a silky one, but a strong vice all the same.

He growled at the wonderful feeling that shot to his aching ball sack and up his spin to the base of his skull. He desperately wanted this to feel special for her, last as long as he could to make sure she was satisfied, but he had reached his limit and his balls ached to release. His head bow and muttered fighting with all of his willpower not to cut loose, “Shel are you… are you…”

The CFC fighter slowly drifted down from her high, become limp on the bed and fingers loose around his hands. Her vision started to clear after a white flash blinded her and she could see the look in his eyes. She instantly figured out what he was asking and why and still being amazed by his consideration throughout their entire shared experience.

She managed to slip her right hand out from under his hands and reached up to cup his check and brushed over it with her thumb. She tenderly whispered, “Yes, Freddie… I’m satisfied, it’s okay… it’s okay…”

Freddie lifted himself and let go of her hands, afraid already that he may have put too much pressure on them with his weight despite the cushion under them, and supported himself with his hands bracing on either side of her. He pulled out, but before he could grab himself to aim, Shelby grabbed the base of his shaft with her right hand. She started stroking and from her tender act, he groaned out, “Shel… I’m…”

Her small smile grew bigger knowing that she was bringing him such pleasure. She lifted up just enough to kiss the corner of his mouth and whispered in away to further caress not just his body, but his heart and encouraged him, “I know Freddie. I know… I want you to…”

Their eyes met one last time just as she brought her hand up in the upstroke, stopping just under is glands and that’s when the last of his resistance failed. He flexed hard and seemed to throb in her hand and filled the room with roared out like a wild animal as if challenging anyone to dare wanted his territory.

The sound frightened and reassured Shelby all at the same time, that under the sweet boy she had fallen for, there was the strong man to protect and love her and that he was reacting this way by her touch. It was more empowering and humbling than any matched she had fought.

His seed fired out with several heavy shots across her smooth olive colored lower abdomen just above her hairless mound and her bellybutton, marking her as belonging to him. The translucent white release landing on her contrasting tanned skin sent a shiver a pleasure through the lithe brunette with some of his release pooling into her bellybutton.

The one time technical producer for iCarly heaved a few smaller and watery bits onto the prone fighter as she affectionately continued to stroke him to make sure he finished. He labored for breath as he felt more exhausted than when he raced the MMA fighter this morning. It took all of his reserves not to collapse upon her. He pushed off the bed and rested his behind on his heels with the back of her thighs laying across and dangling off his V-shaped lap.

Shelby continued to hold him while pushing herself up with her left elbow and looked down at her belly. Freddie had made a complete mess on her, but she didn’t mind at all. It represented the conclusion of their act of love and was a part of him. It was a far better place to finish than inside her until she could check on the available medications. She had a wicked idea where he could finish next time as she surprised herself with how much she enjoyed pleasuring him with her mouth.

The still wet haired fighter sat up and wrapped her left arm around the back of his neck to help her remained upright, the fatigue of her morning jog and what they just experienced testing the last of her reserves. She rubbed her nose with his and tired giggled, “That was fun.”

His hands slipped under her robe and just above her ass to support her and looked down at her toned abdomen and muttered, “And messy.”

She kissed his check and added, “And special.”

Each set of brown eyes met each other and he spoke completely from the heart, “It was special.”

The new couple smiled and traded a few small kisses, just relaxing in each other’s embrace as the fatigue of their morning run and their ‘workout’ had taken a toll on both of them.

Shelby pulled her lips away and muttered in baited breath, “We could use a shower—“

“Another shower,” he softly corrected in a playful manner.

“And something to eat then a nap… I’m exhausted. Do you mind carrying me to the shower?”

Freddie smiled to her in his best impression of a bad boy while he slipped his hands under her tight ass. She wrapped her legs around him then scooted backwards and lifted her up, supporting her entire weight again. She pulled one arm around from behind his neck to give her the chance to finally discard her silk rob on the bed that she managed to keep on the entire time they had made love then he started on his way to her bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably wondering why that wasn't a little more aggressive seeing that she's an MMA fighter and Freddie is one fit guy, but that was for two reasons: one, it was their first time and they were nervous and two, from PD31's story they had just ran their morning run and tired.
> 
> Also, this is a story, remember to practice safe sex.


End file.
